


【先知x红蝶】矢志不渝

by djh199874



Category: Iden - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djh199874/pseuds/djh199874
Summary: 注意：是🚙源于月亮河被先知遛了五台电机的红蝶玩家的愤怒原本结局比这个好些，但仔细想了想……铁憨憨被强应该会想杀了侮辱他纯洁爱情的红蝶，emmmmm





	【先知x红蝶】矢志不渝

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：是🚙  
> 源于月亮河被先知遛了五台电机的红蝶玩家的愤怒  
> 原本结局比这个好些，但仔细想了想……铁憨憨被强应该会想杀了侮辱他纯洁爱情的红蝶，emmmmm

随着第五台电机的亮起，刺耳的警报声也划破了原本沉寂的黎明。  
此场游戏开局之时就一直恪尽职守牵制着监管者的先知微微一怔。他紧绷着的神经稍有松弛，立即解除了面对红蝶的状态，转过身疯狂地奔跑，不过霎那间从身后传来的巨大的冲击还是让他失去了挣扎的气力，摔倒在了冰冷的地面。  
“很有趣吗？”身着和服的美艳女性施施然于半空降落，她以折扇半掩面颊，动听的声音却透露出了不容忽视的愤慨：“一直盯着妾的脸，故意让妾动怒。若是一心求死，那妾现在就满足你。”  
“不管如何，这次是我们赢了，”最后一位队友也已逃出庄园，先知挑衅地向红蝶勾起自己带着血渍的嘴角：“违反游戏规则杀死我在之后你亦会受到庄园主的惩罚，想要逞一时之快的话也请便。”  
他的言辞明显带有威胁。红蝶收拢折扇，被铅粉涂得苍白的脸没有任何情绪变化。她居高临下地走近了胜券在握的先知，缓缓地蹲在了他的身侧。  
“妾听闻你在故乡有一位美丽的未婚妻……”红蝶纤细的指抚上先知的唇，她如墨般深沉漆黑的瞳映照出了先知惊诧的神色：“你是因她的话才下定决心参加游戏的对吗？”  
先知的话语被红蝶的唇堵在了喉间，甜腻的脂粉香气随着口舌相依蔓入了他的鼻腔，柔软的舌带着不可忽视的欲情在他的齿轻舐挑逗。  
红蝶以折扇挑起先知的下巴，细致地吻着他。如若不是清楚地知晓她早已并非人类，或许真的会被她所表现出的尔雅假象迷惑。  
“妾并不相信所谓专情的男子，”一条透明的银丝横亘在红蝶和先知之间，被突如其来的吻扰乱了思绪的先知呆若木鸡地望着展露如花笑靥的女子，她一字一词抑扬顿挫，像是歌唱：“妾将会揭开你的伪装，见识一下你耽溺情欲中的模样。”

红蝶将和服的领口敞开，端正的衣装扑梭梭地掉落至着了木屐的脚踝。她似雪般洁白的肌肤上甚至找不到一丝血色，这是她并非人类的证明。  
先知将脸偏向一旁，不让昔日之敌美丽的酮体映入眼中。和未婚妻的交往尚停留于浅尝辄止的吻的他不知如何是好，也只能以微弱的力量徒劳地做出抗拒。  
“我不可能背叛格秋。”他于干涩的喉咙中艰难地挤出最后的誓言。  
“那妾拭目以待，”红蝶灵巧地剥开先知层层裹在身上的布袍，她将自己的乳肉靠在他裸露的腹部。他们的肉身紧紧贴在一起，进入白昼的月亮河公园的日光倾泻在他们的头顶，打出稀疏的光影。红蝶浓密的黑发扫过先知结实的胸膛，她用两团隆起的山峰扣住了他有抬头倾向的分身，试图点燃他的欲火。  
区区人类又如何抵抗非人类的般若？他们一开始就不是对等的，更何况先知已负重伤。对待这样一个未经人事又无法还击的玩具，有过丈夫，深谙两性之道的红蝶自然手到擒来。先知的柱体被她深深的沟壑夹住，一上一下地摩擦，她的舌尖就在他的尖端打转，她知道这势必会让他暴露最不堪的一面。  
先知摇摆着胯部不想让红蝶继续对他的侵犯，却让她对他的禁锢越来越紧。她认为这是一种好的预兆，他迟早会向她缴械。她剐蹭先知的耻骨，那里生长了棕色的绒毛。她只见识过两根肉柱，之前被她虔诚爱抚的那里生长的是金色的绒毛。  
她的密处也有了汩汩的水流，不过她的性伴显然没有发现。他是个无情的家伙，就算红蝶在某种意义上比格秋要更纵容他。  
红蝶吮吸先知的锁骨，在那里留下红色的痕迹，先知几不可察地漏出呻吟。她凭借丰富的经验，知道时机已到，悄悄地将指探进了自己的花穴，揉搓凸起的蜜豆，借着流出的爱液做了润滑和扩张后，她握住他的分身对准了自己的甬道，腰向下一沉，准确无误地含住了那根膨胀的肉茎。  
在湿濡柔软的洞穴里徜徉还是第一次。实在是过于刺激舒适的感受混杂着屈辱与绝望，先知的眼角溢出液滴。  
“我背叛了格秋！我犯下了无法被饶恕的罪！”他的表情扭曲：“为什么要做这种事情？杀了我！”  
先知的青筋暴起，他的指甲嵌入了泥土中，留下几道深深的印记，他甚至希望自己从未体会这所谓的人间极乐，因为它给他带来的负罪感实际上比致命的痛苦还要难过。  
红蝶停住了。她略带疑惑地将先知的眼罩上移，那双湛蓝的眸里并没有她猜想的迷惘和混浊。  
“不可能，不会这样的，”红蝶喃喃自语，她如画的眉目间蒙上了抹不开的凄然：“迈尔斯，妾的夫君也是这样，对妾说着一生一世的谎言，让妾做了一场黄粱美梦。然后他抱过妾的双臂伸向了别的女人。”  
般若之相由此而生。从此红蝶再也不相信男人，她睥睨嘲笑着许下诺言的情侣们，对他们不屑一顾。可其实她自己心知肚明，她羡慕那些沉沦在幸福中的少女，那是她曾经的模样。  
先知失去了理智，就算他知道自己被绝对的力量狠狠压制，红蝶尖锐的指甲嵌进了他的肌肤，疼痛也没有让他停止挣扎。无视了先知的怒骂，跨坐在他身上的红蝶一瞬间竟有些惘然若失。  
“停下，你会失血的，”见先知眼中不屈的光芒从未熄灭，红蝶还是松了手，将头靠在他的胸膛，轻轻安抚：“做完它，妾会放你走。”  
没有爱的温存，果然还是会让人遍体寒冷。  
先知终究是不像迈尔斯的，无论哪点都不会像。

“妾会遵守诺言，”不太愉快的情事结束，红蝶用袖子擦了擦自腿间滑落的浓稠的白精，她毫不在乎地整了整自己重新穿上的凌乱和服，脚尖轻点地面飞上了半空：“走吧，妾不想再看见你。”  
先知狐疑地看了她一会儿，招招手召唤出一只役鸟，跌跌撞撞地跑向了大门。目送他的身影直至消失不见的红蝶陷入了沉思。  
“也有例外的男人啊……”  
重新化为般若相的红蝶悠悠地摇起了折扇。


End file.
